shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Julio Shiratsu
}} |kanji = 白津 樹利夫 |romaji = Shiratsu Jurio |alias = |status = Alive |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = |family = |generation = 91st |occupation = High School Student |cuisine style = Italian |food forte = |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Elite Ten Council: 8th seat (former) Central (former) |manga = Chapter 182 (Cameo) Chapter 206 (Full Appearance) |anime = |voice actor = Takayuki Kondō }} is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the former 8th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Julio has long flowing hair, thick eyebrows, and very distinctively large nose and pronounced cleft chin. Personality Flamboyant and known for his flair when cooking, Julio is a natural showman when cooking. Julio has a certain level of respect towards Satoshi Isshiki in particular and was particularly hurt when he learned that Satoshi opposed Central. He was also incredibly baffled when he learns that Satoshi does not even remember him. History During the Central's battle royale for the open Elite Ten seats, Julio emerged victorious and won a seat on the council. According to Erinia, his family cooks for the Italian embassy. Plot Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc Julio is among the Central lead Elite Ten members who were participating in the Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine. During the first round, his opponent was Satoshi Isshiki with Eel as the theme. Pleased that he could face against his fellow classmate who he admired, Julio extended his admiration to Satoshi, only to be shocked to see that Satoshi did not even remember who he was. Annoyed that Satoshi could not be bothered to recognize him, Julio vowed to use the match to burn him into Satoshi's memory. Throughout their preparation period, Julio could not stand that Satoshi, given his family background, would defy Azami's doctrine and ally with the Polar Star Dormitory in the first place. Placing a few words against the rebelling first years caused Satoshi to immediately give Julio his undivided attention. By attacking his beloved juniors, Satoshi promised to give Julio a proper display of his skills. Julio put on a show with his trademark rondo style of Italian cuisine, giving the audience a taste of his literal flair for cooking. Finishing his cooking first, Julio presented his Capitone in Umido. His usage of capitone, a female eel known as a luxury eel for many Italian dishes. One of the judges, Anne, recognized that his usage of marzano, a tomato with a low content of water, meaning that the flavors it produces do not thin out from its innate water when stewed. Together, the judges, especially the two male judges, felt that they were being enveloped by a thick bust, much to Anne's annoyance. With the judges praise on his shoulders, Julio called out to Satoshi to give him a proper response to his dish. Satoshi did so with his own dish, Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Flavor, a combination of his traditional Japanese cuisine background and various prototype ingredients of his imprisoned juniors. Despite the seemingly random mix of his dish, Satoshi brought out the best of their ingredients and developed a dish that earned praise from the judges on par with Julio. However, Satoshi finished his dish with his own special eel liver soup and forced Julio to eat it. Despite Julio admitting that it was good, Satoshi pestered him into admitting that he was sorry for his slights against the imprisoned Polar Star members. Julio properly apologized to Satoshi and the Polar Star residents and admitted defeat, eliminating him from the Elite Ten Council team side. Collapsed in ecstasy from experiencing Satoshi's full power, Julio was removed from the stage on a stretcher. Despite Rindō Kobayashi's promise to fight for him, Julio was still in a blissful daze and unable to hear Rindō's words. Cooking Style *'Italian Cuisine' - Julio has honed his skills with his family's tradition of preparing fine Italian cooking for the Italian consulate. He is well known for his flair when cooking, especially when using his trademark "rondo"-style cooking, putting a literal spin on his cooking preparation. Dishes Original Dishes *'Capitone in Umido' - Julio dish in his match against Satoshi Isshiki during the 2nd Card of the 1st Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Stewed large female eel called capitone served with thick tomato sauce from San Marzano tomatoes and spice. Two pieces of crispy polenta are accompanied as the garnish. Eating this dish induces the sensation of being pinned and squeezed by a incredibly voluptuous bust. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' (formerly) - Julio is the former 8th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Trivia *Julio's design, role as an Elite Ten Council member, and personality quirks are reminiscent of Julio Rossi Saotome who appeared in the one-shot of Shokugeki no Sōma. References Navigation es:Julio Shiratsu Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:91st Generation Students Category:Central Category:Shokugeki Participants Category:Chef